disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glen Keane
Glen Keane(born April 13, 1954) is one of Disney's foremost lead character animators. He is the son of Bil Keane, the creator and artist of the popular newspaper comic strip "Family Circus". The character of "Billy" in the comic is based on both Glen and his older brother, Chris. He joined Disney in 1974. On March 23, 2012 however, Glen Keane announced his resignation from Walt Disney Animation Studios. Early life Glen Keane was born in Abington, Pennsylvania on April 13, 1954 to Bill Keane and Thelma Keane. He is the middle of five children. At age five, Keane and his family moved to Paradise Valley, Arizona, where he was raised. Keane developed an interest in art as a child while observing his father’s cartooning work. His interest in art held throughout his high school years, driving his decision in choosing a college art career over a football scholarship. After high school, Keane submitted his portfolio to the California Institute of the Arts and was accepted into the School of Film Graphics by mistake. In order to attend the institute, Keane stayed in Film Graphics; he eventually thrived in it. During Keane’s time at the California Institute of the Arts, Disney artists such as Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, two of Disney’s senior Nine Old Men, visited the institute. Inspired by the visiting artists work, Keane made the decision to apply to Walt Disney Studios. His portfolio was reviewed by another of Disney’s Nine Old Men, Eric Larson. In September of 1974, after receiving some helpful pointers and turning in another portfolio, Keane was accepted into the program. He continued his mentorship with Larson and trained with other Disney artists. Around that time, in August of 1975, Keane married Linda Hesselroth. Animation credits * Penny and Bernard - The Rescuers (1977) (assistant animator) * Elliott the Dragon - Pete's Dragon (1977) (assistant animator) * Bear - The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Willie the Giant - Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Eilonwy and Gurgi - The Black Cauldron (1985) * Ratigan, Fidget - The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Fagin, Sykes , Jenny and Georgette - Oliver & Company (1988) * Ariel - The Little Mermaid (1989), Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) * Marahute and Cody - The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Beast - Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin - Aladdin (1992) * Pocahontas - Pocahontas (1995) * Tarzan - Tarzan (1999) * John Silver - Treasure Planet (2002) * Rapunzel - Tangled (2010) (director; executive producer) * The Characters - Paperman (2012 ) External links *http://glenkeane.jakegreenanimation.com/Bio.html *http://www.animatedbuzz.com/journal/06-07/01.html#Anchor-31263 *http://www.cataroo.com/hkeane.html *http://www.aimeemajor.com/anim/dkeane.html *http://www.laughingplace.com/News-ID506190.asp Gallery PennyandTeddy.jpg|'Penny' The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5009968-1024-576.jpg|'Bernard' The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Miss Bianca Elliott.jpg|'Elliott' Foxandthehound648.jpg|'Bear' Williecarol.png|'Willie the Giant' Princesseilonwy2.jpg|'Eilonwy' Blackcauldron742.jpg|'Gurgi' Ratigan.jpg|'Ratigan' Mousedetective836.jpg|'Fidget' Georgette-Oliver-and-Company-29.jpg|'Georgette' Oliverandcompany_1036.jpg|'Bill Sykes' Oliverandcompany_0921.jpg|'Fagin' Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884302-768-432.jpg|'Jenny Foxworth' Tlm3pic000742.jpg|Ariel Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps_com-180.jpg|'Cody' Tumblr_kydu301UiX1qzc8rmo1_250-1-.jpg|'Marahute' Normal_beautyandthebeast_3998.jpg|'Beast' Aladdin3799.jpg|'Aladdin' Pocahontas-39.jpg|'Pocahontas' IMG_8939.jpg|'Tarzan' Silver.jpg|'John Silver' Rapunzel_152.jpg|'Rapunzel' Paperman01.jpg|Paperman Category:Animators Category:Fantasia Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Pocahontas Category:Tarzan Category:Treasure Planet Category:The Rescuers Category:Tangled Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:1950s births Category:People Category:Living people Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney Legends